


Problem

by Sharla



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Space!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharla/pseuds/Sharla
Summary: - Может, его нужно расколдовать, - флегматично предлагает Ханбин. – Как принцессу.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 6





	Problem

Лицо Юнхена на экране выглядит обеспокоенным. Чжинхван чувствует себя виноватым, и это почти перебивает состояние мрачной ярости, в котором он пребывал с самого утра.  
— Вы где? — спрашивает Юнхен, даже не поздоровавшись. Да, живописный лесной пейзаж за спиной Чжинхвана ничем не напоминает голые выжженные в это время года земли Марса-5, на котором они должны были встретиться три часа назад и вместе дождаться, когда Донхек сдаст квалификационный экзамен и выйдет из учебного центра победителем.  
— Не спрашивай, — мрачно говорит Чжинхван, оглядывая сквозную дыру в корпусе корабля. Повезло, что задели их уже на входе в атмосферу маленькой планеты под названием H-131. Примечательной, похоже, только дивными видами, раз для нее не нашлось обозначения вроде «Земля-32» или «Венера-90».  
Юнхен послушно кивает и дает Чжинхвану минуту. Он знает, что чжинхвановское «Не спрашивай» обычно означает «Спроси как-нибудь по-другому, только не беси меня». Он — эксперт по минам на поле человеческих эмоций, и не будь Юнхена в их команде, все бы давно друг друга поубивали от большой любви.  
— Что у вас там? — как можно более непринужденно спрашивает Юнхен. Он достаточно тактичен, чтобы не напоминать, что экзамен Донхека должен закончиться через пять минут.  
Чжинхван молча разворачивает коммуникатор и демонстрирует повреждения. Он еще раз проклинает Ханбина, который в порыве вдохновения назвал их новый корабль «Чукетта», после чего, как ему кажется, у них начались неприятности.  
Сначала — проблемы с подтверждением квалификации у Донхека и прямой запрет для него на полеты, потом — гениальное предложение Бобби «срезать» и совершить сверхскоростной скачок через пару галактик.  
«Срезали». Так срезали, что оказались в гуще сражения между несколькими малопонятными и малоприятными расами.  
— Я все объясню Донхеку, он не будет переживать, — обещает Юнхен. — Есть еще что-то, что вас задерживает?  
Есть, хочется сказать Чжинхвану, но он понимает, что для Юнхена это первые дни за несколько лет, когда он может по-настоящему расслабиться и перестать заниматься делами команды, делами гильдии, делами содружества гильдий и делами содружества содружеств. Марс-5, конечно, так себе планета для развлечений, но там можно выспаться, несколько раз хорошенько напиться, подцепить кого-нибудь и, в конце концов, отлично провести время. Если Чжинхван скажет, что на повреждениях «Чукетты» их проблемы не закончились, Юнхен побежит искать корабль и полетит к ним.  
Решать нерешаемые проблемы.  
— Нет, — Чжинхван заставляет себя улыбнуться. — Мы будем самое большее дня через три. Отдыхайте.  
Юнхен смотрит на него очень внимательно и, сделав вид, что поверил, отключается. Они никогда не прощаются, даже если знают, что в следующий раз смогут поговорить через месяцы.  
Прощаться — самая дурная примета для тех, кто летает в космосе.  
Чжинхван с ненавистью смотрит на инженерный отсек, видимый в дыре, и, вздохнув, достает из ремонтного ящика первый флакон с ультра-прочным герметиком. Можно было бы занять дроида, но так у него появилось бы свободное время, а свободное время чревато приключениями.  
Помимо очевидных повреждений корабля, проблем остается три.  
Первая — это масштабная ссора Ханбина и Бобби, из-за которой они отказываются находиться в одном помещении дольше минуты. Иногда Чжинхвану кажется, что эти двое ссорятся как-то телепатически или общаются на другой частоте, из-за чего другие почти всегда упускают этот самый момент. В один момент они могут стоять до интимного близко и тихо переговариваться о чем-то, а в другой — оказываются по разным углам, глядя друг на друга как на врагов народа. Такие периоды случаются у них довольно редко, потому что они стараются не позволять своим личным отношениям создавать дискомфорт в команде, но, когда случается, впору надевать защитные костюмы и улетать исследовать ядовитые планеты. На них безопаснее.  
Вторая проблема — это Чану. Чжинхван уже второй день не может справиться с диссонансом, потому что Чану является проблемой, когда бодрствует, а теперь проблема состоит в том, что он спит и не просыпается. Чану оказался ближайшей жертвой, когда у них на мостике, после того как они поддались порыву Бобби и срезали, внезапно материализовалась большая и жуткая жукообразная дрянь. Чану накрыло первой волной ментальной атаки, и он рухнул как подкошенный. Потом, когда они, наконец, очухались и прикончили гостя, чуть не расставшись при этом с собственными жизнями, и засунули своего и без того проблемного младшего в медицинскую капсулу, оказалось, что он просто спал крепким сном младенца все это время.  
И, кажется, просыпаться не собирается. Чжинхван думает о том, что Юнхен, чувствующий ответственность за Чану больше всех, открутит им головы раньше, чем глава Ян, в каких-то своих воспитательных целях подсунувший им стажера два месяца назад. Он хотел подсунуть еще двоих, но Ханбин умеет быть убедительным — особенно когда остается с главой наедине, и никто из команды не слышит разговора.  
Чжинхван подозревает, что эти разговоры еще более жуткие, чем те, которые случаются, когда они проваливают миссию из-за чьей-нибудь ошибки. Ханбин умеет быть страшным, и странно даже, как он с такими способностями выбирает для них только мирные, пусть даже и очень сложные, миссии.  
О третьей проблеме Чжинхван старается не думать, хотя с первой минуты присвоил ей первый класс опасности в своем личном рейтинге проблем.  
Но, к сожалению, как это часто бывает, проблемы могут думать и передвигаться самостоятельно.  
Чжинхван успевает медленно и педантично заделать герметиком первый слой, отрезав для себя вид на инженерный отсек, как за спиной раздаются знакомые тяжелые шаги. Будь тут асфальт или плитка, их было бы слышно на весь лес. В такие моменты Чжинхван готов залить герметиком самого себя, лишь бы слиться по цвету с обшивкой корабля и не отсвечивать лишний раз.  
Он ожидаемо вздрагивает, когда плечо сжимают горячие пальцы, и проклинает себя за то, что в процессе скинул куртку и остался в одной майке. Прямо сейчас он чувствует себя беззащитным.  
И дело не только в куртке.  
— Привет.  
Третья проблема носит гордое имя Чжунэ, и прямо сейчас разворачивает Чжинхвана лицом к себе.  
Чжинхван не возражает — стоять к нему задницей было бы более провокационно.  
Чжунэ тоже в майке, кроме того, он босиком, и его форменные брюки закатаны по колено. Его волосы растрепаны, и кое-где из них торчат травинки. Запах леса, который Чжинхван с удовольствием вдыхал все утро, смешивается с его запахом, смешивается и в какой-то момент сливается воедино.  
В таком Чжунэ Чжинхвану нравится, пожалуй, все…  
…кроме гадкого томного выражения на лице.  
— Привет, — давит из себя он, понимая, что и шокер, и балончик со снотворным, остались в каюте Ханбина, где он ночевал уже второй день. Ханбин — это лучшая защита от Чжунэ, который даже в таком состоянии умеет выявить смертельную для себя опасность.  
Чжунэ стоял в паре шагов от Чану, и вторая волна ментальной атаки его зацепила. Сначала они не подозревали об этом — все было в порядке вплоть до того момента, пока корабль не сел здесь, в лесу, выломав порядочное количество деревьев.  
Чжинхвану стоило почувствовать неладное еще в тот момент, когда Чжунэ каким-то больше характерным для Бобби движением растрепал свои идеально уложенные волосы. До этого дня все в команде были уверены, что он с такими родился, потому что прическа Чжунэ оставалась безукоризненной и в лютый буран, и в кислотный дождь, и после перестрелки с пиратами, как в рекламе нового средства для укладки.  
Потом, за ужином, они впервые за три года знакомства услышали, как Чжунэ смеется. А Чжунэ не смеется, потому что смех — это «лишний расход энергии и бесполезная трата времени».  
После Чжунэ стал шутить — лучше бы не шутил, конечно, даже у Юнхена получается на один процент лучше — и пришлось силой затащить его в капсулу на проверку мозга.  
А наутро стало ясно, что воздействие, которое они посчитали безобидным, таковым не является.  
— Тебе помочь? — спрашивает Чжунэ, наклонившись совсем близко, и Чжинхван едва сдерживается, чтобы не залепить ему герметиком в лицо. Даже самый убийственный взгляд из арсенала Ханбина не действует на него так, как сейчас действует взгляд Чжунэ — кажется, что колени вот-вот подогнутся, и придется рухнуть в эту божественно пахнущую траву и позволить сделать с собой все, что угодно, и ничему больше не сопротивляться.  
Не стой Чжинхван дальше всех от монстра, мог бы списать свои тайные желания на то, что его тоже зацепило.  
Но желания появились намного раньше.  
И такой Чжунэ, открытый и честный, волнует его до дрожи в коленках, волнует и страшно бесит, потому что настоящий Чжунэ, надменный и холодный, такого себе никогда не позволит.  
— Ты мне очень поможешь, если окажешься на другой планете, — честно отвечает Чжинхван, борясь с непреодолимым желанием свернуть ему шею. — Или хотя бы отойдешь подальше.  
Чжунэ на такие слова не обижается и даже не хамит в ответ, что было бы очень ожидаемо раньше. Он наклоняется ниже, как будто проверяет пределы выдержки Чжинхвана, как будто знает, что от этой выдержки осталась только горстка воинственных чернокожих воинов с копьями, замерших перед кораблем, набитым воинами с мушкетами, порохом и переменами. Чжинхван борется с желанием вытащить каждую травинку из его волос, а потом перебрать эти самые волосы, зарыться в них пальцами, сделать все, чего так долго хотелось, но сейчас это слишком легко. Слишком легко и нечестно по отношению к человеку, который так старательно прячет свои эмоции, что, как оказалось, нужна ментальная атака, чтобы вытащить их наружу.  
Чжунэ считает, что отношения на работе — это непрофессионально. Было бы странно, если бы он считал иначе, Чжинхван и не надеялся, но, пока он такой, хочется вывернуть его наизнанку и посмотреть, что там, внутри, под этой ледяной и колкой корочкой.  
И он почти поддается искушению и делает шаг вперед, приоткрывая губы, как Чжунэ обмякает от неожиданного удара и падает ему под ноги, из-за чего Чжинхван предстает перед жутко довольным Бобби с самым дурацким выражением на лице.  
Чжинхвану приходится несколько раз напомнить себе, что убивать Бобби нельзя, потому что его смерть огорчит Ханбина. А все, что огорчает Ханбина, огорчает несколько ближайших галактик.  
— Всегда мечтал это сделать, — радостно говорит Бобби, и счастливой улыбке на его лице Чжинхван готов простить даже свою несостоявшуюся личную жизнь.  
В конце концов, каждый из них раз хотел стукнуть Чжунэ по голове.  
А мечты должны сбываться.

— Может, его нужно расколдовать, — флегматично предлагает Ханбин. — Как принцессу.  
Он отводит в сторону планшет и, посмотрев на враз помрачневшее лицо Чжинхвана, чья голова лежит у него на коленях, понимающе хмыкает.  
Чжинхван расколдовал. Точнее, Чжунэ сам пришел к нему расколдовываться — на следующее утро после приземления. Расколдовывался он долго и со вкусом, до тех пор, пока Чжинхван не понял, что вот это вот все ему не снится. Чжунэ подарил ему двадцать три минуты таких страстных поцелуев, которые подняли бы даже скелет самой мертвой принцессы, но его мерзкий характер от этого не вернулся. Заклинание не удалось.  
Чжинхван даже допустил мысль, что он прикидывается, но сегодня, перед приходом сюда, еще раз просканировал мозг Чжунэ, и убедился, что был неправ.  
Ханбин возвращается к чтению, и планшет снова загораживает Чжинхвану и его лицо, и холодный свет с потолка его каюты.  
Чжинхван меланхолично думает о том, что пятнадцать лет назад Ханбин приходил к нему прятаться, а теперь получается наоборот. Они появились друг у друга раньше, чем встретили остальных, даже раньше, чем Ханбин познакомился с Бобби — где-то в то же время, когда захотели провести свою жизнь в космосе — и с этого момента практически не расставались. Чжинхван привык защищать Ханбина, но упустил момент, когда Ханбин начал защищать его самого.  
Упустил момент, когда вместо двоих стало трое, а вместо троих — сначала пятеро, а потом и шестеро.  
А теперь даже семеро, потому что вряд ли кто-то из них собирается отпускать Чану в другую команду.  
Чжинхван поудобнее устраивает голову на мягком одеяле, в которое завернут Ханбин — иначе он ни за что не заставил бы себя положить голову на его худые неудобные колени — и тянет руку с планшетом на себя.  
Ханбин читает третью главу четвертого тома, посвященного ментальным атакам, и, судя по его сосредоточенному лицу, до сих пор ищет ответы на свои внутренние вопросы. Чжинхван знает, что ментальные атаки направлены на то, чтобы все вокруг поубивали друг друга в приступе неконтролируемой ярости.  
Вряд ли то чучело пришло к ним, чтобы спеть Чану колыбельную и превратить Чжунэ в трахальщика-хохотуна.  
Ханбин ищет ответы, потому что, во-первых, Чану ему нужен бодрым, а Чжунэ — адекватным, а во-вторых, Юнхен в гневе и правда хуже главы Яна. Он позволил уговорить себя полететь с Донхеком на Марс-5 только с тем условием, что Ханбин поклялся доставить Чану следом целым и невредимым, после того как они закончат дело.  
Юнхен, конечно, примет во внимание, что технически Ханбин не нарушил свое слово, но уже после того как открутит им всем головы. У него есть какие-то свои причины так стрястись над Чану, но он не делится ими, чтобы никто, кроме него, не чувствовал давления.  
Они все хотят оставаться в команде и по-своему ее защищают. Именно поэтому Ханбин не переходит в другое место, где в его подчинении было бы раз в десять больше человек и в той же мере больше влияния. Поэтому Бобби, как адреналиновый маньяк, не тянет их в самое пекло и позволяет своим внутренним демонам вырваться только в минуты настоящей опасности. Поэтому Юнхен не идет дальше и не усаживается на теплое местечко где-нибудь в управляющей части гильдии, где его уже давно ждут. Поэтому Донхек не присоединяется к команде исследователей, как давно хотел.  
Поэтому Чжунэ никуда не уходит от них, хотя за три года у него была масса возможностей перескочить в более перспективную команду. Это говорит о нем гораздо больше, чем порой обидные колкости.  
— То, что происходит с Чану, похоже на защитную реакцию, — устало говорит Ханбин, отложив планшет в сторону. — Было много таких случаев. Так происходит с людьми, которые боятся кому-то навредить. Он должен скоро проснуться.  
Чего тогда так боится Чжунэ, хочет съязвить Чжинхван, что ищет защиты в моей постели.  
Но не произносит ничего, потому что Ханбин снова смотрит вниз — так проницательно и так тяжело, как его никто никогда не учил смотреть. Чжинхван готов поклясться, что на каком-нибудь небе есть созвездие, которое изображает его лицо — так оно подходит для этого. В этом взгляде есть что-то вечное, холодное и усталое, как в звездном свете.  
— Чжунэ здесь не единственный, — наконец, начинает Ханбин, плотнее завернувшись в одеяло и откинув голову на кровать, совершенно серьезно намереваясь так уснуть. Он не будет спать в кровати, потому что не заснет в ней один. Чжинхван совершенно уверен, что Бобби в соседней каюте сейчас засыпает в точно такой же позе. — Не единственный, кто чего-то боится.  
Чжинхван чувствует, как после этих слов гигантский булыжник прилетает в его огород, и хочет возмущенно ответить, но, прислушавшись к дыханию Ханбина, понимает, что тот уже спит.  
Сам Чжинхван еще долго не может заснуть от ощущения, что должен быть сейчас в другом месте.  
Положив голову на колени к совершенно другому человеку.

«Чукетта» в неактивном состоянии похожа на домашнего кота, способного дремать весь день, но открывающего глаза на любой непонятный звук. Ее сенсоры настроены на обнаружение любой нестандартной активности, поэтому на своем корабле они в кои-то веки могут чувствовать себя защищенными. Чжинхван любит этот корабль, несмотря на дурацкое название и не менее дурацкую шуточку Юнхена, что в их жизни, наконец, появилась хоть одна женщина.  
Оказавшись на мостике, Чжинхван рефлекторно ловит брошенную фляжку и, открыв ее, подозрительно принюхивается. Юнхен со своими идиотскими розыгрышами выработал в них недоверие ко всему, возможно, именно на это они и были направлены, но Бобби просто любит делиться.  
Во фляжке вода — ледяная, родниковая, и очень вкусная. Только ради этого Чжинхван начинает думать о том, чтобы предложить другим перенести их личную базу на H-131, пока другие не застолбили ее как очередную планету для туризма и отдыха.  
— Доброе утро, — широко зевнув, произносит Чжинхван, и лениво стучит кулаком по кулаку Бобби в знак приветствия. — Осмотрелся?  
Бобби кивает. Ему явно нравится эта планета. Вчера, после героического спасения Чжинхвана из рук Чжунэ, он пропал на весь день под предлогом собрать образцы для коллекции Донхека. Тот находит интересные камни или засушивает причудливые растения с каждой планеты, на которой им удается побывать, и все в команде очень трепетно относятся к этому увлечению.  
Потому что ничто другое так не хранит в себе драгоценные воспоминания.  
Сейчас ранее утро, и из открытых люков тянет прохладой. Лесной воздух до безобразия вкусный, и Чжинхван вдыхает его полной грудью, но едва не давится, вспомнив, как здорово этот запах ложится на запах Чжунэ.  
Он с опаской оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что дверь в каюту Чжунэ, которую с мостика прекрасно видно, все еще закрыта, и на корабле больше никто не бодрствует. Запирать Чжунэ бессмысленно — он сам разработал защитную систему для «Чукетты», и ему ничего не будет стоить ее взломать. Ввести его в кому тоже не получится, потому что почти вся энергия, положенная медотсеку, расходуется на капсулу, в которой спит Чану.  
Чжинхван встает рядом с Бобби, чтобы посмотреть на лес, видневшийся за одним из выходов с корабля, и, мгновенно оказавшись притянутым к горячему боку, обреченно вздыхает. Он уже смирился с тем, как действует на людей. Никто не может просто стоять рядом с ним и не распускать руки. Даже Чжунэ — та прежняя ледяная принцесса — нет-нет, да и клал ладонь ему на спину или упирался локтем в плечо.  
Но больше ничем не показывал свою привязанность, которой, впрочем, сейчас совершенно не стесняется.  
— Тяжело тебе пришлось, — хмыкает Бобби, не отводя взгляд от листьев, которые шевелятся от легкого ветра.  
Чжинхван не знает, издевается он или сочувствует, потому что у Бобби получается выражать любые эмоции, кроме сочувствия. Когда кто-то плачет или кому-то больно, он больше похож на большого бестолкового пса, готового хоть в лепешку расшибиться, чтобы всем было хорошо.  
— Возможно, — выдыхает Чжинхван.  
Тяжело приходилось раньше. То, что происходит после появления Чжунэ, невозможно описать одним «тяжело». Жить так стало на порядок сложнее.  
Но безумно интереснее.  
Чжинхван поворачивает голову и смотрит на Бобби, гадая, как тот Ханбин — забитый и необщительный, желающий оказаться от людей как можно дальше — нашел в себе смелость, признался в чувствах и взамен получил… Это.  
Нечто разрушительное и одновременно с этим — безумно вдохновляющее. После каждой ссоры они просыпаются новыми людьми, намного более сильными и намного более живыми.  
Иногда они так ярко горят в своих чувствах, что Чжинхвану становится больно смотреть на них.  
Он не хочет чего-то подобного. Двадцати трех минут страстных поцелуев по утрам будет достаточно, чтобы проживать каждый день без сожалений.  
Поэтому Чжинхван легко отстраняется от Бобби и, развернувшись, почти бежит в сторону каюты Чжунэ. Он чувствует — сейчас или никогда, будь что будет, даже если от его слов Чжунэ и впрямь расколдуется и станет прежним. Но, потянувшись к кнопке, открывающей дверь в каюту, замирает, потому что та в этот момент открывается сама.  
Чжунэ стоит на пороге в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, в отглаженной одежде и с безукоризненно уложенными волосами. Он тянется к шее, и у Чжинхвана нет сомнений в то, что он прекрасно помнит два удара карманным шокером и шесть столкновений со спреем со снотворным. О том, кто ударил его по голове, он явно догадывается и, судя по всему, Бобби не ждет ничего хорошего.  
Чжинхван опускает руку, позволяя сожалениям переполнить себя, и, выдохнув:  
— С возвращением.  
Идет в свою каюту.  
Туда, где, судя по всему, его уже никто не потревожит.

Всю дорогу до Марса-5 Чжинхван молчит и мрачно смотрит куда угодно вокруг Чжунэ. Ханбин и Бобби перебрасываются короткими взглядами, что означает, что они успели помириться — когда именно, Чжинхван не знает, потому что все время находится рядом либо с одним, либо с другим, чтобы ни в коем случае не оказаться с Чжунэ наедине.  
Вероятно, это снова произошло на их личном телепатическом уровне.  
Юнхен присылает сообщения каждые пять минут, потому что что-то подозревает. К счастью, Чану, проснувшийся так вовремя, успел ответить на его миллион сообщений, перед тем как снова уснуть — теперь уже нормальным сном, потому что чувствовал слабость, но обещал проснуться к вечеру. Донхек был более лаконичным и пару часов назад прислал фото бара и алкогольной батареи, которая ждет их после высадки на Марс-5.  
Чжинхван собирается напиться до такого состояния, которое позволит ему провести в медицинской капсуле ближайшие лет сто.  
Посадка проходит успешно, и в порту нет людей, кроме подпрыгивающего от нетерпения Донхека и довольного и отдохнувшего Юнхена, а температура за бортом не такая беспощадная, какая могла была быть днем.  
Чжинхван возится с настройками корабля, потому что в неожиданно обнаруживает какую-то ошибку в программе, и только в самый последний момент замечает, как двое предателей, многозначительно ухмыльнувшись друг другу, синхронно исчезают с мостика.  
Он не будет говорить с ними до конца жизни, это точно.  
Чжунэ замирает рядом с его креслом, совершенно спокойно реагируя на имитацию бурной деятельности, но, когда затягивать становится невозможно, Чжинхван отключается от системы корабля и с опаской поднимает на него взгляд.  
В идеально уложенных волосах нет ни одной травинки.  
А растрепанный образ, освещенный пробивающимся между листьями солнцем, Чжинхван собирается хранить в своем сердце до самого конца.  
— Я… — начинает Чжунэ медленно. — Рад, что ты в порядке. Не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал. Не думал, что так получится.  
Он разворачивается и уходит с мостика — достаточно медленно, чтобы Чжинхван мог догнать его и поравняться.  
Марс-5 встречает их сухим воздухом, от которого моментально начинает першить в горле. Хочется либо уже спрятаться в подземном баре, либо вернуться обратно на корабль. Чжинхван успевает обнять Донхека, который, конечно же, сдал свой экзамен лучше всех, и перекинуться парой слов с Юнхеном, который заканчивает придирчиво осматривать Чану с ног до головы, но практически после этого замечает, как Бобби, перед тем как сказать пару слов на ухо Ханбину, ненавязчиво касается губами его виска. Это выглядит как что-то незначительное.  
Но вместе с этим — совершенно уместное.  
Важное.  
Нужное.  
— Я… — неожиданно громко говорит Чжинхван, и все с удивлением поворачивают к нему головы. — Забыл кое-что. Идите без нас, мы догоним.  
Он хватает Чжунэ за руку и, не слушая ошарашенные возгласы, тянет его к кораблю. Открывает люк, закрывает его за ними, чтобы больше не впускать внутрь выжженный воздух, и тянет к своей каюте.  
У него много вопросов, и большинство из них начинается с «Почему», и он не знает, какой задать первым. Чжунэ стоит за его спиной в темноте и дышит так же шумно, будто до корабля им пришлось пробежать несколько километров по адской жаре.  
Чжинхван смотрит на кнопки рядом с дверью в каюту, совершенно забыв, какая из них включает и регулирует освещение, а какая — активирует решимость, но быстро понимает, что такой нет и никогда не будет.  
И поворачивается с закрытыми глазами, приготовившись вывалить свои чувства на духу, без перерыва.  
Но не успевает сказать ни слова. Разве что — запустить пальцы в идеальные волосы Чжунэ.  
И спустя двадцать три минуты понимает,  
что больше ни о чем  
никогда  
не пожалеет.


End file.
